


up my spine

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [16]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Jaejoong picks up his favourite rentboy Chen for a drive.





	up my spine

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #19 & #20](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): feminization & noncon
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** rape/noncon!!! semi-public sex in a car, feminization, humiliation, hints of petplay

-

‘Did you wear it, kitty?’ Jaejoong murmurs into Jongdae’s ear as the car starts moving, the driver pulling away from the curb. It’s the third time he’s ever been in Jaejoong’s car, and it almost feels like he’s being picked up for a date if it wasn’t for the fact that Jongdae was a rentboy trying to work a street corner.

‘Yes,’ says Jongdae, looking out the tinted window, feeling Jaejoong slide his arm around his waist.

‘Come here,’ says Jaejoong - and bodily hauls Jongdae into his lap, settling Jongdae’s back against his chest, mouth tucked along his ear. His broad hands worry at the button and zipper of Jongdae’s jeans, start pushing them down. ‘Show me.’

‘I want double,’ says Jongdae, heart rate picking up. He knows Jaejoong is dangerous; men in fine suits and gold watches with drivers don’t pick up rentboys for nothing. The jeans get rucked down around his thighs, show off the line of pink panties - plain cotton because Jongdae wasn’t going to spend more than the bare minimum on some two-time client. He didn’t even have a guarantee the guy was going to show up next Friday night.

‘Kitty, we’ll have to get you better ones than those,’ says Jaejoong, clicking his tongue. His hand palms Jongdae’s soft cock, slides around his hip, grazes his ass. It’s damp. ‘What is this?’

Jongdae’s face burns. ‘You think you’re my only client?’

Something changes then. The sound of the engine muffled under the rush of blood in his ears. The air heavier now as Jaejoong curves an arm around Jongdae’s small waist like an iron bar. He almost misses the noise of a belt unbuckling, the zip and rustle of clothes until the familiar warmth of a hard cock is pressing against his ass.

‘Not here - !’ starts Jongdae, jerking forward, trying to get away. ‘The hotel - !’

‘Shut up, kitty,’ says Jaejoong pleasantly, his hand wrenching the edge of the panties aside, exposing Jongdae’s asshole - slick with lube, red with use. ‘How long ago was this?’

‘Stop and I’ll tell you,’ bargains Jongdae, his hands trying to push Jaejoong’s arm off. It’s no use.

‘No, I think I’ll just find out like this,’ Jaejoong says, pressing the head of his dick against Jongdae’s asshole, pushing in - fucking _dry_.

‘Stop - stop - _fuck_ , Jaejoong - _sir_ , shit,’ rambles Jongdae throwing an elbow back to catch Jaejoong in the ribs. Jaejoong doesn’t even have the decency to grunt when hit. With the head of his dick in Jongdae’s asshole, his other hand is free to grab Jongdae’s wrist, slam it against the cold glass of the window.

There’s no partition in the car. Jongdae stares at the rearview mirror, trying to catch the driver’s eye. ‘Help, please, pull over, c’mon - ’

‘I don’t think he will,’ says Jaejoong - entirely unaffected as he forces his dick inside of Jongdae that much more. The burn shoots up Jongdae’s spine, has him tearing up to his horror. ‘Let me in, kitty - let me clean your dirty pussy up.’

‘Fuck, help, _please_ \- ’ chokes out Jongdae, his other hand balled into a fist and thrown backwards with all the force he can manage. His knuckles slam into Jaejoong’s cheek but the effect short-lived.

Jaejoong is dangerous; Jaejoong has definitely fought people stronger than rentboys crying on his dick in a moving car.

Instantly, Jaejoong is letting go of him so that he can slam Jongdae facedown into the seat cushion next to Jaejoong. One of Jongdae’s knees are on the cushion under him too so that his ass is propped in the air. The jeans around his thighs make sure he can’t get the leverage to kick Jaejoong properly. His hands try to make a grab at the door handle, but Jaejoong’s large, calloused palms clasp Jongdae’s wrists, wrench them backwards.

One hand is enough to hold onto both of Jongdae’s wrists, pin them to Jongdae’s lower back. Jaejoong huffs, ‘you think I won’t get you off too, kitty?’

Jongdae yells something wordless as Jaejoong forces his cock inside of him, in one steady thrust. The remnants of lube helps - but it’s not enough when Jaejoong’s cock is dry. The pain spreads through him, amplified where Jaejoong holds him down.

‘See, kitty? Your pussy is still wet,’ moans Jaejoong, hips already fucking into him. ‘I made you wait too long. I should’ve known everyone else wanted to fuck my kitty’s cunt too.’

‘Shut up, _shut up_ ,’ manages Jongdae, his shoulders tense as he tries to pull his wrists free from Jaejoong’s hold. If he could just get to the handle of the door next to his head, pull it open -

‘Such a pretty pink too,’ Jaejoong says, his free hand tugging Jongdae’s panties aside even further, clearly trying to watch Jongdae’s rim open up around his cock, take him in even deeper. ‘Your panties and your pussy too.’

Jongdae presses his face into the seat, tries to pretend it’s the sweat on his skin that’s leaving wet streaks on the leather. ‘Hyung,’ he chokes out. ‘ _Hyung_.’

‘Kitty,’ croons Jaejoong, hips still fucking into Jongdae, forcing Jongdae’s hole loose and sloppy around his cock with the addition of his precome, sweat. ‘You know I’ll take care of you.’

Just like that, Jaejoong’s hand moves from holding his panties to the side to outright ripping them off in a show of a force that has Jongdae let out a terrified noise, thankfully muffled by the seat.

Between his thighs, his cock is soft. Jaejoong spits into his palm and cups it, strokes it in counterpoint with his thrusts that are smoother now. Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will away the sensation, focus on the pain instead. If he gives in - if he lets this happen - no, he can’t - he _can’t_ -

‘Lift your face, kitty,’ says Jaejoong, his voice dropping low, the grip over Jongdae’s wrists pulling backwards hard enough to force Jongdae’s torso off the seat cushion. His head drops forward, chin almost touching clavicle, but now each half-sob punched out of him with Jaejoong’s cock echoes loudly through the car to accompany the slap of Jaejoong’s balls against his ass. ‘Let hyung take care of you.’

In Jaejoong’s palm, Jongdae is half-hard now. He _hates_ it. The thrusts are smooth and knocking into his prostate now, the pleasure edging along the pain, accompanied by the friction of Jaejoong’s hand on his cock.

For all that Jaejoong uses him, he is attentive in all the worst ways - makes sure he strokes all the way to the base to cup Jongdae’s balls, tug on them the same time he grinds his cock into Jongdae’s prostate. Slides his hand back up to run his knuckles along the cockridge until Jongdae gasps, moans. All those pretty noises his hyung wants to hear.

‘That’s right, kitty,’ murmurs Jaejoong, fucking in faster, harder, now that he’s forced Jongdae’s ass open to take him balls-deep. ‘You like it when I play with your clit?’

‘Hyung,’ says Jongdae, the humiliation of being forced colouring him red, even as he gasps when Jaejoong drives in deep. ‘F-Fuck, hyung, please - ’

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for now - the pain-pleasure mixed up in his head, has his body too hot and his cock hard and dripping precome, his ass clenching around Jaejoong’s cock involuntarily. The squeeze must feel good because it makes Jaejoong’s hand on Jongdae’s dick stroke faster, get an almost-rough edge to it that Jongdae loves to use on himself.

He bares his teeth, hisses, and Jaejoong laughs above him. ‘You were just a slutty kitty all along, weren’t you? Needing a cock in your cunt, fingers on your clit.’

The closer Jaejoong got to his end, the faster this would finish - but he would only get there if Jongdae came. So he focuses - whites out the words, the humiliation, the nauseous knot of feelings in his chest - and lets the pleasure take forefront, make him start to roll his hips back onto Jaejoong cock to push it in deeper, fuck forward into Jaejoong’s fist that’s around his dick.

‘That’s right, take it,’ groans Jaejoong, grinding his cock hard into Jongdae’s asshole. ‘Such a good slut - never going to get your pussy fucked like this by anyone else.’

The words burn. Jongdae shuts his eyes, swallows back anything that isn’t a moan. Keeps meeting Jaejoong’s hips in a loud slap of skin-on-skin, feeling the familiar build of an orgasm drawing up his balls. His cock is dripping precome now, making Jaejoong’s strokes even faster and slicker, _better_.

‘Hyung,’ he huffs, held up by nothing except the grip on his wrists, Jaejoong’s cock inside of his ass - and _fuck him_ , Jaejoong understands, when his hand squeezes around Jongdae’s cockhead the same time his hips rail hard into Jongdae’s hole, scraping against Jongdae’s prostate with each thrust that the pleasure can’t help but build and build and build -

\- until Jongdae is arching, wailing, coming hard on the seat underneath him, all his thoughts erased under the momentary bliss of release. He hiccups, sobs, when Jaejoong fucks the orgasm out of him, making sure Jongdae’s cock has emptied out, and the aftershocks continue to milk Jaejoong’s cock inside of him.

‘My good kitty,’ groans Jaejoong, hand around Jongdae’s cock moving to grip his hips as he bucks hard and erratic into Jongdae’s hole, savouring that tightness as best he can. ‘My favourite fucking pussy.’ He throws his weight behind each fuck, knocking the breath out of Jongdae’s lungs, jarring him out of his haze of post-orgasmic pleasure to the first pinpricks of overstimulation.

Thankfully, Jaejoong comes soon after, leaning back and pulling Jongdae’s hips with him, so that Jongdae ends up half-sitting in Jaejoong’s lap while Jaejoong pumps him full. Jongdae closes his eyes to feel how wet and slick it feels, knowing he was going to leak for the rest of the night. Clients never wanted to bareback rentboys; Jaejoong was always an exception.

‘Fuck, you’re so good,’ Jaejoong groans, hips still flexing under Jongdae’s ass. He nuzzles into Jongdae’s neck, scraping his teeth along the skin. ‘Should get you a collar next.’

Leave it to Jaejoong to be unable to decide whether he wanted to roleplay Jongdae with a cunt or Jongdae as a cat. He’s too drained to do anything except wait now, letting Jaejoong let go of his wrists and lay him on his back over the seat.

Jongdae’s come is still on the seat and Jaejoong’s hand and it smears everywhere as Jaejoong does his strange post-fuck rituals. Takes off Jongdae’s boots, socks, and his pants. Runs his hands along Jongdae’s legs and thighs as if to warm them, soothe him. Leans over him to kiss his mouth, hums when Jongdae kisses back sloppily - exhausted and fucked-out.

‘Yes,’ murmurs Jaejoong to himself. ‘No one else.’

A few minutes later, the car slows to a stop and idles as Jongdae dresses himself under the watchful gaze of Jaejoong. His heart thuds in his throat but he relaxes when he sees Jaejoong dig out a wad of cash from his pocket.

Jaejoong pays triple. Jongdae stumbles out of the car, into an alley, and vomits.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [gestures vaguely] sorry. thank you for reading!!
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
